Think Twice
by JJFanAlways
Summary: She's new in town and doesn't know anyone. What happens when a werewolf and a vampire fall head over heels for her? They fight dirty to win her heart. JacobxOCC Sucky summary please review and read
1. Angel

_**I don't own any of the characters well except **__**Daniela of course everyone else belongs to Steph Meyer.**_

_**Bella is already a vamp. She was Jaspers wife in the 1800. They were seprated because he went to war and his history was the same except **__**he went to Bella and lost his control and changed her. Now they are with the Cullens still going strong.**_

_**Jacob never loved Bella because she has been a vampire and she is with Jasper. Jake hasn't changed into a werewolve yet so he doesn't know at all. On with the first chapter**_

_**P.S I love B/E but got to love B/J too Alice isn't with Edward but has her own mate in this fiction too Edwards single**_

My mom Renee, had gotten married again to a guy named Phil, not that I hate him or anything I just feel like a a third wheel. I'm 15 and my mother trust me like I'm 18. Sine I'd rather not move around every other month I asked if I could go live with my real dad Charlie Swan. She was reluctent at first but finally agreed, my dad agree on the first call there. I truely have missed him I haven't seen him in years. Although I could wait alittle longer to go back to Forks, Washington.

It rains to much and is cloudy like everyday there. The one good thing is my dads best friend Billy Black he lived in La Push thank god it's not as bad there and it have an awesome beach. I don't remember much from Forks just my dad,his friend Billy, and the weather that's about it really.

I got off the terminal and look around for my father. Being not an average height a little on the short side I have to crane my neck some. I finally see him sitting down playing with his thumbs "Dad!" I shout and his head shot up his smile quickly appeared on his face as he jumped to his feet. I ran into his arms and he twirled me around. No matter the distance I was daddy's little girl I guess.

"Welcome home sweet heart" I smiled and just hugged him. "Thanks dad I missed you so much" I whispered into the crook of his neck. He put me down and looked me over once.

"Missed you too Hun" I smiled and we went to go get my only thing I wish was different right now is that charlie didn't only have the squad car for a car. But he drove us home and when we got there he didn't let me carry one heavey suitcase only my carry-ons. He showed me my room pink with Black on the rims. I loved it! I plopped down on the bed and sighed and looked at my ceiling.

I didn't realize that I fell a sleep because Charles was shaking me awake. I started to focus and saw my dad smiling down at me. Weird, mom never woke me up she just let me sleep. "Morning sweet heart, don't want to be late for your first day do ya?" I shook my head and slowly got up. Charlie left me to get ready. I decided to wear something that won't look to sluttish but hot enough to get the guys drooling. I laughed to myself and shook my head I grabbed my white babydoll sundress and a baby blue long sleeve shirt and bra and panties and rushed to get in the shower

Charlie knocked on the door of the bathroom "Dani, Billy Blacks son is going to drive you to school today. I have to get going I'll see you later" I shouted fine and finished up my shower. I got dressed and rushed down the stairs but careful not to fall. I'm majorly clumsy I fall no matter what even if it's over nothing at all. I look out the window no cars in the drive way good Billys son isn't here yet I still have time. I was about to make a bowl of cereal after making sure I have everything I needed when I heard a roar of an engine. I grabbed a energy bar and quickly put it in my bag and rushed to open the front door. I froze when I saw the motor bike sitting there. The driver took off his helmet his had long black hair and his skin way more tan than mine I'm as pale as a ghost

He got off the bike and leaned against it smirking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled holding out a helmet. Oh so this was Billy's son? I walked over and took the helmet but then realized my delemia I'm wearing a dress and this is a motor cylce those do NOT mix well.

"Just hold on tight angel" he said simply as I put on my helmet. I didn't understand until he pulled me from around my waist on to the bike. Once I was seated and safe he started up the bike. I squealed as it roared to life and cluched to him as we took off. He threw his head back and let out a laugh. I screamed again seeing that he wasn't paying attention "Don't worry angel I got you" Who the hell does this guy think he is? We arrived at the school in one piece once he came to a full stop I got off as did he. I playfully hit him in the arm and laughed.

"That was so uncalled for" I laughed as he smiled down at me. He had a couple inches on me of course.

"It was nice riding with you angel" He climbed back on his bike and roared it to life again "I'll be here to pick you up later" he was about to take off but I screamed

"I don't even know your name?"

"Jacob Black, see you later angel" he said taking off before I could say my name. I have a feeling angel was going to stick when it comes to him. I shook my head and laughed as I headed the other way to the main offices. I walked by this group of the most beautiful creatures ever and they were all looking at me well except two of them. The one that caught me off guard was the bronze haired one. He looked pissed off for some reason. He said something to the others and got in his car I presume and took off.

"Hey! You're the new girl Daniela Swan right?" I heard someone ask from behind me. The beautiful women with the long brown hair mid-back looked like she froze when someone said my name. Strange? I turned around to see some blonde bimbo. She was at least two grades higher than me maybe three and all I knew was that she was deffinally a slut and by the looks of it not a very good one at that

"Um . . it's Dani but yeah that's me" She took my elbow and guided me inside the main office. She told the lady my name and after she came back from the back she handed me a slip and my schedual. She told me that I need it signed by all my teacher and bring it back by the end of the day

The girl I have yet to know her name thanked the woman rudely and pulled me out taking my papers she handed me back my slips then threw away my schedual and pulled me to a room and pushed me inside "I'll be back to show you around later see you" I faked a smiled and looked around barely anyone was here. I gave the teacher my slip and he told me to sit down toawd the back of the room. I sat down next this blonde guy. He had a boyish face but I didn't think he was that cute at all.

All through class he was staring at me weirdly. I made the mistake by looking at him for more than a second "Hi, I'm Mike Newton. You're the new girl Daniela Swan correct?" Uh no duh point dexter. I nodded and turned to look the other way. I noticed the small pixie like girl sitting across the room from me and she smiled at me and I smiled back at her. Thank god the bell rang. I got up but was surprised when a arm wrapped around me "Where you going baby?" he tried to purr into my ear

"You're going to your next class Mike. ALONE" the little Pixie came up to me and his arm was removed almost instantly. He huffed and took off I turned to the girl

"Thank you so much for that. I'm Dani Swan" I saw for the second time today that she froze like the other girl before but soonly recovered and it turned into a smile.

"I'm Alice Cullen. I saw you earlier in the parking lot." I nodded and smiled as I finished packing my bag and we were off. I saw that girl again and my heart stopped I think "That's Jessica Stanly stay clear of her" I saw her spot Alice and I and she glared. She linked her arm in mine and we kept walking right past Jessica.

Alice somehow knew my schedual and showed me all my classes. Or well the next two classes now it's was lunch. I saw her eyes widen and love take over and I followed her graze of course a guy in involved. Alice pulled me along to her table. I saw two stiffen at the table and turned to look at me. One was the same from earlier but his eyes were different somehow like now they were in between golden butterscotch and pure black. Alice sat me down next to the beauty from this morning and her. The most beautifull one of the three girls infront of me. A tall lean blonde boy sat next to the brown haired beauty and the guy that I had seen before sat next to Alice. The girl across from me had the bronzed hair guy to the left of her and a big cury brown haired man to her right with his arm wrapped around her.

"Guys, this is Dani. Dani this is everyone. Next to you is Bella Whitlock and Jasper Hale her boyfriend. This is Jasper's twin sister Rosalie Hale and her boyfriend Emmett Cullen my big brother. That guy over there is my other brother Edward Cullen. And this man over here is my boyfriend James Hunter." I waved weakly to all of them but shyed away from Edward because of his glare towards me but it wasn't like this morning there was some other emotion in his eyes but I couldn't tell what it was.

"He's just crabby today don't worry" I heard Bella whisper into my ear and I nodded thanking her for her words. Soon after we all piled out and Alice couldn't show me where my next class was then she so just happened to let it out that Edward was in my class and so he should walk me. She took my bag from me and made Edward carry them. We walked away and I waiting until she was gone and wasn't in hearing distance anymore before turning to him

"Hey I can carry that you don't have to" He looked pained but why? He shook his head and grinned well it looked like he tried to "Are you okay? I mean if this is to much stuff for you to carry I could . . " He interupted me before I could finish one sentence

"I'm fine. This is nothing to me. If your younger than me how are you in my class?" good question why am I? Oh yeah I'm smart

"I don't know I must be wicked smart I guess" He chuckled and opened the door for me. There was only two seats left right next to each other. We sat down and he handed me my bag. The class went on forever to me finally the bell rang and Edward was gone before I could even get up. The rest of the day was a blur. I was talking to my new friend Bree Woodsen I met her in gym and we clicked like that. I saw the Alice and her family and she waved and I did waved back. I looked around for Jake and spotted him leaning against his bike holding my helmet like before.

I said my good bye to Bree and walked away. I took one look back at the Cullens/Hales/Whitlock and saw Edward he was glaring but not at me at . . . at Jacob? I turned to see Jake glaring right back at him. "Hey Jake" I said waving my small hand infront of him. He blinked a couple times then looked at me.

"Hey angel" He picked me up in his arms and surprised me as my feet left the ground I thought my head was going to hit the ground but it never did. I looked to see that I was a couple feet off the ground now. "Angel got her wings I guess" I laughed as he got on his bike then got me settled infront of him. He put my helmet on for me and we took off. I still clung onto him for dear life, not like he cared though. I looked behind us and saw the Volvo I saw Edward take off in dismorning. I looked harder to see that he was the driver and only passenger.

Jake picked up speed on his bike and missed the turn to my house "Um Jake"

"No worries Angel Charlies knows you're at my place" I sighed I was safe I guess or at least I felt it.

"My name's Dani. I just thought you'd want to know so you didn't have to call me angel" I blurted out but then mentally slapped myself for it

"Beautiful name but I think angel suits you better." I smiled shyly looking at my lap "How was school by the way?" I looked up at him biting my lip trying to hold back my smile

"It was fine I guess. I met the Cullens, Hales, and Whitlocks" I saw his reaction to their names but then as quick as I saw them they were gone "So why are you kidnapping me?" I laughed changing the subject

"I thought you'd just want to hang out. Charlies not home yet and I'm guessing you get bored fast?" I nodded he knew so well already "That's what I thought. Anyways I have a little garage I'm trying to fix up this car, almost finished too" I giggled and nodded that sounded fun I could get to know him better. I looked over his shoulder we were just outside of La Push the Volvo that had been following us was no where in sight anymore.


	2. The Beginning of The End

_**I don't own any of the characters well except **__**Daniela of course everyone else belongs to Steph Meyer.**_

_**Hope people don't mind the other pairings**_

_**P.S I love B/E but got to love B/J too Alice isn't with Edward but has her own mate in this fiction too Edwards single**_

Yesterday day at La Push was fun. Jake taught me alot about fixing cars. Well as much as I wanted to learn I guess. He drove me home saying he would pick me up tomorrow well I guess today now.

I woke up earlier so this time I had time to eat food before Jake picks me up. Today I'm wearing a purple shirt long sleeve the sleeves hanging just under my shoulders with a black tank top under it and my favorite dark blue jeans. I was wearing my converses that go with my outfit. I waved my hair a little not perfectly curled but not straight either.

I had my breakfast just some simple cereal but I had enough time to finish it before Jake got here. As I finished the dishes Jake's engine is heard and I go to the window and smile seeing him leaning against his bike.

I fixed my hair in the mirror and grab my bag and walk out of the house. Luckily Charlie already left because he would freak if he saw me on a motorcycle. He thinks they're too dangerous for me. I walk up to Jake and I see his smirk.

"Ready Angel?" I nodded and he handed me my helmet and he got on. I got on behind him after I got my helmet on, I wrapped my arms around his torso and held on tight as he took off. We got to my school in no time and he parked his bike. I got off but my foot twisted the wrong way and I closed my eyes as I felt myself going to fall but the impact never came. I felt a pair of warm arms holding on to me. I opened my eyes to see Jake smiling down at me.

How did he get off the bike so fast? I could have sworn he was still on. "Careful angel" I nodded and he helped me off the bike steadying me on the ground. "Try not to get too hurt without me here okay angel?" I nodded to him and grabbed my bag and went to the school. I passed the silver Volvo seeing the Cullens but only one was glaring at something I followed their glare to my surprise it was at Jake. Why was Edward glaring at Jake again?

Just then Alice I think her name was looked at me and smiled. I blushed and looked away, but that didn't stop her. "Hey Dani over here!" I turned around and glance at where Jake was and mentling frowned he was already gone. I walked over to the Cullen well more to Alice but you know.

"Hey Alice" I said softly to Alice "Hi everyone" I said looking around to everyone except Edward he was still glaring at nothing now.

"So Dani, Bella, Rose, and I have been dying to know who is that guy that drops you off" Jacob Black I thought

"He's my dad's friends son Jacob Black. I don't have a car so he offered to drive me I met him officially yesterday when he picked me up for school." Alice smiled and nodded she wanted to know more "We hung out yesterday but that is about all I know" She nodded only this time she understood that that was the whole story

"So you two aren't a 'thing'?" What!? Did they think Jake and I were together? Wait were we? He calls me Angel, drives me everywhere, no that's just being friendly to the newbie. Plus he hasn't asked me out so no

"No, just friends Alice" She kept her smile plastered on her face then the bell rang "Well I better go I don't want to be late on my second day of school" I waved but Alice caught my wrist as I turned to leave

"Wait! Edward will walk you since you don't know your way around yet" I looked at Edward he had snapped out of his glare and was looking at me. I nodded and Alice let go, but Edward soon put his arm around my shoulders and we took off. Once we were out of their sights I shrugged off his arm and stopped

"You don't have to walk me Edward I know my way around the school" I said to him but he just chuckled and looked at me "What's so funny?" I asked looking at him confused

"What if I want to walk you Daniela?" I looked at him shocked did I want him to walk me? I didn't have any time to decide because he wrapped his arm around my waist this time and we walked off What's his deal?

Classes were boring today still getting everyone organized in classes. Lunch came around and I sat with Alice and her family again only this time I had to sit next to Edward because all the other seats were 'taken' thanks to Alice. He made me feel like I was out of the loop some how . Like there was more going on with him that everyone else knew about except me. I was quiet at lunch but that didn't stop Alice from planning a shopping spree with her sisters and me. I told her I had to make sure I was free first and she understood.

After school I couldn't wait to see Jake maybe we'll go back to his place again and work on his car well he would he only let me hand him tools. I smiled to myself remembering how he refused to let me get greasy yesterday. Like before he was waiting leaning against the bike. I jogged over to him and stopped when I got over to him

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Angel" I noticed he wasn't looking at me he was looking behind me I turned around to see who he was looking at it was the Cullens well Edward was the only one glaring at us. "Your friend the one with the reddish hair doesn't like me much does he?" I shrugged to him and he smirked "He's just jealous" I laughed and smacked him in the arm but I flinched my hand back by the heat. It was hot

"Hey Jake feel alright?" I asked feeling his forehead again I pulled my hand back like a little kid getting burned by a stove. He was burning up literally burning up here "Damn you're hott" I muttered under my breath but I guess it was loud enough for him to hear

"Thank I knew you thought so too" He was well enough to joke around still that was good "I just need to sleep it off I guess. Lets get going before pretty boy comes over here to take you away from me" I laughed and put on my helmet so did he and we both got on I wrapped my arms around him and we took off.

We went back to my place and I got off "Wait here I want to give you something to get better" He nodded and I went inside to get something. When I found what I wanted I raced out the door he was still there. "Close your eyes Jacob" he nodded and did so. I know this was stupid but I think he needed pay back for not letting me help more with his car

I took his hand and I saw him smiled and pucker his lips a little oh so he thought I was going to kiss him oh no I'm not getting sick like him. I placed the bag in his hand and kissed him cheek I would hate to disappoint him completely. "What?" He questioned opening his eyes looking down at his hand "Soup?" I laughed at his expression

"And a kiss. Soup always makes me feel better some how maybe it will do its magic on you too" I saw him smirk and laugh soon I broke out of giggles.

"Thanks for the soup Angel. Maybe it will work" he got back on his bike putting on his helmet "Oh by the way Angel" I turned to look at him as he started up his bike "Thanks for the kiss" I smiled and waved to him as he took off. I hope he feels better. I guess I might need a ride to school tomorrow maybe Alice could come and get me I thought as I walked inside my house my phone rang

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey it's Alice do you need a ride tomorrow Dani?" How did she know I might need a ride? Don't really care right now though I think I do need one

"Um yeah I think Jake got sick so if you could that would be great"

"Kay see ya tomorrow morning Dani" I hung up my phone


	3. My Sun Is Gone

_**I don't own any of the characters well except Daniela of course everyone else belongs to Steph Meyer.**_

_**My other story All About Us is done so if anyone wants to read it or anything you can go to . and find some of my other stories there too.**_

_**Hope people don't mind the other pairings**_

_**P.S I love B/E but got to love B/J too Alice isn't with Edward but has her own mate in this fiction too Edwards single**_

I couldn't be more happier for my brother Edward, then again I couldn't be more annoyed with him too. My vision keeps changing of him and Dani. One second they fall in love but another he's still alone just more bitter and I can't see Dani with those visions. I only let Edward have glimpses of the visions of them together and he is already in a lighter mood.

"God dammit! How the hell am I suppose to get to school now that Jake is sick?" Dani said to herself throwing something in her room frustrated. She walked over to the window and groaned

"Could me luck be any more worse!" she groaned in anger.

I can change her luck and Edwards maybe. I took out my phone and dialed Dani's number and pressed talk it rang once or twice before she answered

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey it's Alice do you need a ride tomorrow Dani?"

"Um yeah I think Jake got sick so if you could that would be great"

"Kay see ya tomorrow morning Dani" I hung my phone after she did

I smiled to myself I knew I wasn't going to drive her tomorrow but I knew who was. Edward. I skipped to my closet to find something to wear tomorrow.

(Next Day DPOV)

I don't know when Alice is going to pick me up so I got ready earlier and now I regret it I'm ready and everything and now I'm just sitting here bored out of my mine. I heard a knock at the door and got up curious and opened the door to see no other than Edward Cullen. This has Alice written all over it

I walked out of my house and over to the Volvo. He smiled at me and opened my door for me. I got in the passenger seat as he got in the drivers seat next to me. We took off for school. I missed riding to school with Jake right now, it was never this quiet with him

When we got to school we met up with the others. I knew I wasn't suppose to notice but I saw Jasper tense up for a second but Bella took his hand and he relaxed. They look so in love I wish I could have that then again I would love to have a relationship like Rosalie and Emmett's relationship too. They're so opposite from each other but so in love too. Alice is so independent that I will pray for the guy that takes her heart. Edward I'm not sure though something tells me he wants a certain girl just he can't find her.

School was boring as usual but more deathly boring since I knew Jake wasn't going to pick me up and cheer me up today. He was home sick in bed while I was here complaining about being bore. The rest of the day was a blur, I didn't talk much at lunch and Edward drove me home.

It's been two weeks since the first day Jake didn't pick me up. He hasn't come back since then either and it makes me worried. I tried calling but no one answers the phone. Edward's picked me up every day it's always quiet with him. I did go on the shopping trip with Rose and Alice it was fun. Only Alice and Rose knew why I was truly hurt they said we'd buy the hottest stuff just to show him what he was missing. In a two week time period we've come to be best friends.

When I got inside the phone rang. What's with these phone scaring me once I step in the door? I answered it "Hello?" I heard a deep sigh on the other end I already knew who it was, Billy Black. "Billy is that you? Is Jake feeling any better? Can I talk to him? Is he awake? Can I come and see him?" I asked a million questions a minute

"Listen Daniella, Jake isn't feeling better he's uh pasted out in his room. Don't worry he'll live no need to come over at all. We'll call you sweetie" I heard the dial tone and stared at the phone in shock. Did he just hang up on me? I put the phone back and went to my room to start my homework. My room was stuffy so I opened the window for some air. Did Jake tell him to tell me not to come over?

I shook my head and grabbed my towel to take a shower. Charlie wasn't home he called earlier saying he had the night shift, so I don't have to be worried about a awkward run in after. I took a quick shower and got out 20 minutes later I wrapped my towel around my naked body and went back to my room. I opened my door and my eyes popped out seeing the black figure in my window. I blinked a couple times squinting to try and see who it was "Jake's" I looked around for the light but when I turned the light on it was gone.

That was the first night I thought I saw Jake when he wasn't there. I never told anyone that I kept seeing him everywhere I went. I needed answers and I needed them now. And it would be good to see Jake again even if I have to get sick by doing so. I had one of my other friends drive me since Edward no any of the other Cullens are answering their phone.

I thanked my friend and marched right up to the door and knocked. I angered myself up by thinking of everything he did. He's driving me crazy not answering my calls, and just plain ignoring me. He opened the door it took me a second to get over his newly cropped hair and how tall he got. His muscles were more popping out to me now. He looked like he was new and improved Jake and I don't think I like this one

"What are you doing he Daniella?" He hissed he never called me my full name before somethings wrong here but what? I had to have answers now and right this minute!


End file.
